In catalytic alkane or alkyl aromatic dehydrogenation processes, reactor secondary cyclone dipleg bypassing and stripper bypassing may occur. In the secondary cyclones, this is believed to occur due to the low solids loading and low dipleg pressure drop which allows gas to flow up the dipleg and cause the secondary cyclone to not be effective at removing particles. Another potential operational problem is that gas bypassing can occur in a fluidized bed of catalyst due to bubble formation in unconstrained fluidized beds operating at low pressure which causes inefficient catalyst stripping. This poor catalyst stripping results in valuable product being transported to the combustor and combusted.